Bringing Down the Fitzpatricks
by lackinglime123
Summary: Veronica finds herself captured and beaten. Why is she there? And how will she get out? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Veronica is tied up in the corner of a dark concrete room alone. Her hands are bound behind her back with a rope that is attached to another rope tying her to the wall. She has a gag in her mouth. She has some scrapes and bruises scattered over her face and arms, and looks terrified.

'You're probably wondering how I got here... Well lets just say this is what happens when I try to do the right thing.'

3 Days Earlier...

'Its lunch I'm sitting by my self eating. Its mystery noodle day, the day where they make strange food that has noodles in it. Which was the reason why I'm currently eating an apple. I'm reading up on some of cases that dad can't take, wife suspects that husband is cheating, the usual. Dad can't take it because he's working on a case that's paying more and its taking up all of his time... and I'm really not aloud to know anything about it, he's changed the code on the safe again, never talks to any one involved in the case while I'm there-...'

"Hey...um Veronica?" A kid who looks around 15 or 16, brown hair, green eyes, 5' 8", kinda nerdy, and currently looking scared out of his mind, interrupts her thoughts.

Veronica looks at him questioningly. "I'm sorry but do I know you?" she asks

"Not personally but your dad is working on a case for my parents." he pauses seeing if she has any recognition "The one with the Fitzpatrick's"

"Oh right" 'So that's what he's been working on...' "Sorry I'm like really tired. I had to stay up studying for a test later today. I've been trying not to forget like everything I learned for the test, so instead I forget everything else. But I did learn like one thing, cramming is never good. I already forgot like half of what I studied." Veronica says trying to sound a kinda ditzy.

Yeah I know" he pauses and shifts uncomfortably "I think they had a show on that a few weeks ago."

"So whats up?" Veronica asks.

" I think they might know." He says shortly.

" The Fitzpatrick's?"

"Yeah. On my way here I swear I seen one of them following me. When I stopped to get gas there was one of them there too. He was starring at me like he knows." He says panicked then turns and rushes away.

'Sorry lovely couple you guys are going to have to wait.' Putting down the folder she was looking at. 'I need to go to to the library.'

Veronica enters the library 'Schools are so nice, if you ever want to know someones name that goes here you don't even have to ask, just go find a yearbook look for the picture and you can pretend to know who some one is. It makes my life so much easier.'

She finds the picture. "Nathan Brown" Veronica mumbles to her self.

Veronica is at the school newspaper on one of the computers 'Nathan appears to be a good kid. his parents, Michael and Janet brown not even a parking ticket. His older sister goes to some college in Minnesota, apparently likes her boys and booze, but nothing serious enough for dad to work this hard for me not to find out. He has a little sister also, she's 7. For some reason i don't think that she's the cause of Nathans fear and sudden suspicion that the Fitzpatrick's are after him. His father works at a shipping company...'

"Whatcha doin'?" A voice brakes her out of her thoughts.

Veronica quickly maximizes a fan site for linkin' park and looks to see Logan sitting at one of the desks down the row, luckily he couldn't see the monitor so he didn't notice any of that. "Just looking to see the next time they play near here." she points at the screen.

"You must be really in to Linkin' Park to be staring at the front page so intently. "Logan says skeptically, after walking over behind her.

"Well you know their front page is just so pretty and so well done." She lies poorly with a sigh of admiration.

Logan smiles and walks away knowing that he won't get her to tell him.

She goes back to pryingeyez . com and writes down the name of the shipping company Michael Brown works at.

Veronica sits in her LeBaron ducking so the car will look like its empty to any on lookers. Its about 5. Michael brown works loading boxes into trucks. 'Why would the typical perfect family need a P.I. for something other then cheating spouses, suspicion of fraud, and the other usual?' Veronica sits up a little bit and looks around..

Veronica approaches Weeval the next day at school "Hey Weeval what can you tell me about the shipping yard up town?"

"They receive and send out boxes." Weeval pauses as if to think about it. "I think they might use trucks too." he says sarcastically.

"I mean do the Fitzpatrick's ever use it for shipping anything illegal?"

"No, they don't use it for shipping."

"Then what do they use it for?" Veronica asks.

Weeval raises his eyebrows. "Its quiet and deserted at night. no cops ever patrol it, there's no one anywhere near it." He looks at her to see if she has put the pieces together. "They could pound someones head in and leave them there and no one would even know anything about it till they opened up the next day."

A/n. so thats it... my first VM story. I was reading some of the ones already up there and I thought there isn't enough... plus I was in the mood for a story like this so I figured if they don't have one then I'll write one. I will finish this story but it won't be very long and if any of my gg readers are reading this I will get the next chapter of when the shoot they score up. its almost finished I'm just stuck right now... sadly I don't know what she should wear... and thats all I'm saying... I'm trying to get my sister/beta to help me but she hasn't gotten around to it but I'll try to convince her XD.

Disclamer: I don't own it. I just have fun with it.

And I'd also like to thank my beta and sister Holly (Dream-Of-A-Rose). she had to suffer through my horrid spelling and grammer but she said that I was getting better... of course she said I was really good when I first started...

I'd normaly put all of this stuff at the begining of the story but I don't wanna go up and put it there...

Please Review and tell me what you think

LackingLime123


	2. Chapter 2

'So if the Fitzpatrick's are using the shipping yard to do their dirty deed and Micheal most likely was a witness... then what would they need my dad for? If he's not a witness then what? To think Dad almost succeeded in keeping me off this case.'

Veronica is in class not really paying attention but acting like she is. When she went home after she talked to weevil she did some more research on the other cases till her father left, then she went in to his office.

/Flashback/

Veronica is looking around Keith's office 'If I didn't want me to find something where would I put it? Would plain sight be good enough for you dad?' she walks over to his desk and looks at the sticky notes 'buy butter, need new pens...' She picks up the stack of unused sticky notes and flips through it. 'Ah ha! The safe combination' She walks over to the safe and opens it, looking inside. There's a metal box, which had held the case file for Lilly Cane but now its left unlocked and empty. There's a baseball card and there's a file. She grabs the file and looks through it she picks up a picture 'Micheal Brown beaten to a bloody pulp.' She flips to Keith's notes 'Apparently Mr. Brown witnessed it, took some pictures then stashed them. The next day he went to retrieve them and they were gone. Later that night he witnessed another beating, but this time person getting beat up was a close friend of his. He called the cops instead of taking more pictures. The police dispatcher said they would send someone over. The cops came but just drove by. He didn't get the cop car number.'

/End Flashback/

Veronica looks out the window on the door to her class room and what looks like Danny Boyd walking by.' Think Nathan was right, they do know, either that or Danny Boyd had the sudden urge to go walking through the school hall way.'

Veronica raises her hand.

"Yes Miss.Mars?" Asks the teacher.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Can you hold it?"

"No I had like three cups of coffee this morning, plus the coke I had with my lunch." She really did have three cups of coffee.

"Hurry back and cut back on the caffeine." She says.

"Thank you." Veronica gets up and leaves.

VM

Veronica is standing by Danny Boyd's car. She puts a GPS transmitter above the back tire in the wheel well. She walks away and gets in her Le-Baron and ducks down so no one will see her.

VM

Half an hour later Danny Boyd walks out of the school with Nathan Brown. Who looks terrified but isn't trying to get away.

Veronica grabs her cell phone and dials Mars investigations "Hello?" The voice on the other line says.

"Hey, I know I wasn't supposed to do anything on this case, but Nathan Brown was just taken from school by Danny Boyd." Veronica says quickly.

"You didn't do anything did you?" Keith asks frantically.

"No he didn't see me but I may have low jacked his car." Veronica replies.

"You shouldn't of gotten involved. I told you not to. This case is dangerous."

"Well I did what you said and didn't bug your office, but it kinda fell into my lap. Nathan came up to me the other day and told me to tell you something. I knew that you didn't want me involved in this case so I didn't tell you. I thought he was just being suspicious. Its a good thing I got involved in this case though, because if I didn't then you wouldn't have known this till his parent's called you. I wouldn't have noticed Danny Boyd walking in the halls when I was in class and I wouldn't have low jacked his car." Veronica defends.

Keith sighs. "Where are you?" He pauses. "This doesn't mean you're off the hook."

"I know. I'm in my car, in the parking lot of the school."

"Why aren't- you know what never mind. Here's what I want you to do. Come here give me the GPS receiver then go back to school and forget about this case. OK?"

"Bu-" Keith cuts her off by doing that 'ah ah' thing. Veronica sighs "Fine I'll be there in a minute."

VM

A/n so that's chapter 2. I'll start the next one tonight... or I might start it before I post this but I will finish this story. In other news I need to decide what pairing this I'll be... so tell me what you think and help me decide... and remember if you don't review I might end up choosing some one you don't like...

I'd like to apologies for misspelling Weevil's name in the last chapter. Thank you guys for pointing that out and thank you for reviewing...

I'd like to thank my amazing beta Holly (Dream-Of-A-Rose) for making this understandable XD.

Cara


	3. Chapter 3

Its night, Veronica sits in her Le Baron parked in a really dark corner at the wear house where they took Nathan Brown. After she had hung up with her father she put the code into another receiver then took the original to give to her Dad. Now she sits waiting to see who all is inside. She waits to see if all of them leave and if they are going to take Nathan with them. If they don't take him then she'll try and get him out.

'Can't the bad guys chose something else other then their usual. I mean come on, an old abandoned wear house? Why not try and be original and put it, oh I don't know, right behind a police station? i mean no one would look there. or at least in the middle of the city where my car doesn't stand out so much and people can hear me if i scream?'

A bunch of guys exit the wear house among them is Liam Fitzpatrick and Danny Boyd but no Nathan Brown. She waits till they drive away then slowly gets out of the Le Baron then ducks behind it. She slowly walks forward. she approaches the edge of the shadows and looks to see if there's any one in sight then slowly creeps forward. 'If dad ever finds out that I went here with out Backup, or went here period, he'll put a tracking device on me.' She approaches one of the windows and looks in. there isn't any one in sight. She looks through the windows again to see where all of the other rooms are. there are only three doors visible. she climbs through one of the broken windows.

'These guys must be really confidant, really stupid, or both to leave their captive alone in a place where any one can just walk right in and go get him... though I'm probably the only one who would attempt it...' she walks to a door that looks like leads to a basement. she opens it and goes down. its dark so she reaches into her bag and grabs her flashlight, she turns it on. Its huge, it looks like it was added on after they built the warehouse. It had stone brick walls, cement floors and what looked like a meth lab. 'Humm... if they stored him down here I don't think they would be planning to give him back.' She hears the squeaky grindy sound of the sliding metal door to the wear house. She runs and hides in some cupboards that look like they haven't been used in years.' One of the many good things about being small: You can hide where no one would think to look.' She shuts the doors just before she sees the light turn on through the cracks. It sounds like there's four of them.

She feels her cellphone vibrate. 'Thank god I remembered to put it on vibrate.' She looks to see who's calling. It's Keith. He hangs up. She text messages him

'What?' She types.

' I told you to stay out of this.' Keith replies.

'I know but I had a chance 2 save him and I had 2 take it.' Veronica types.

'Where are you and why are we talking like this?' Keith asks.

' An abandoned warehouse, because I don't want them to hear me.' She answers.

'Who do you not want to hear you? You'd better be at a surprise party where kids are drinking under aged and being rebellious.'

'Do you want me to lie to you.' Veronica knows she's in deep trouble but she had to try. ' When is Michael Brown supposed to go to the police?' She asks. She hears everyone leave the basement so she calls him.

" Now that the Fitzpatrick's have kidnapped his son and are holding him till he agrees not to testify he's having second thoughts but I got him to agree to give me time to look for him so I have till 8 A.M. and I've reached a dead end because Danny Boyd ditched the car which was stolen."

"Well I have some good news and some possible bad news." she says quietly, she pauses "I followed the car before it was ditched and know where they took him."

"Whats the bad news?" Keith asks.

"I'm there." She says.

"Veronica..." Keith warns.

" I know but I had a chance and as it turned out it was the only chance we had." Veronica defends in a whisper.

"If you get hurt-"

"I know" Veronica cuts him off. "and I promise that I won't do anymore field work on this case from now on."

"I don't want you working on this case at all."

"But I could help, you need my help."

Keith sighs knowing that she wouldn't give up with out a fight and even then she'd still investigate in secret. It would be better if he knew what she found out then not knowing. "Okay. hurry home and be careful."

"I will."

They said their 'I love yous' and hung up. Veronica opens the covered slightly and looks out. There's nobody in sight. She walks quietly over to the outside entrance and slowly opens the door. ' I should just go back to my car and drive away...' She turns away from where the Le Baron is parked 'But I need to know if did all I could do for Nathan.' She starts looking in windows, glancing around the outside of the warehouse to make sure no one sees her. She finally finds which room he's in and slowly opens the poorly made window. She tries not to make noise. She succeeds in not drawing the attention of the Fitzpatrick's. Nathan Brown is tied up on a bed blind folded and gaged but he looks like he's in pretty good condition. She slowly approaches him glancing at the door every few seconds. She reaches the side of the bed and bends over so she can whisper in his ear. "Nathan its Veronica. I'm going to untie you." She says slowly.

He nods in reply. She takes out a pocket knife and cuts the ropes that are binding his legs, then the ones on his hands. He takes the blind fold off and she puts a finger to her lips silently telling him to be quiet. She slowly removes the tape that they've oh so nicely wrapped around his head making sure not to pull out to much hair. It takes her a few minutes but she succeeds. She signals him to follow her as she slowly walks toward the window and opens it as quietly as possible. She climbs out then holds it for him. As he climbs out he bumps it making a loud thump. She soon after hears foot steps coming toward the door she signals him to follow again and runs as fast as she can to her car. He follows her. She starts the car and drives off as fast as she can, knowing that there is no use in trying to sneak away. After they pull out they drive down the road in silence for a short time, like they're still thinking that someone might hear them. Veronica is the first one to break the silence. "So... do you wanna call your parents?" She asks.

"Um...yeah, sure." He answers with a little fear lased threw his voice. Veronica hands him her phone. He dials the phone number. "Hey mom." He says disguising the fear in his voice. "Um.. I'm out... No I'm fine... No they didn't really hurt me... I don't know let me ask." He looks at Veronica "Where are we going?"

"I wasn't supposed to rescue you, so I'm instructed to go straight home..."

"We're going to Keith Mars' house... Because that's were he told her to go... You guys can meet us there... OK... I love you too... Bye mom." He sighs after he hangs up. As he hands the phone back to Veronica it starts to vibrate.

"Hello" Veronica answers.

"Where are you?" Keith asks.

"I'm on my way home. I just got detoured a little plus I had to wait til they left the room."

Keith sighs "Hurry"

"I will. Love you."

"I love you too" They hang up.

VM

so that's chapter 3 it came out pretty fast. i actually kinda like it. this chapter went differently then it was originally going to but i thought of a better idea and now i like it more then i would of if I'd done it the other way. i know where this is going so don't worry. and its only going to be a few chapters long so yeah... i hope you all enjoyed your Easter XD. I got 3 more reviews! its sad that I'm this happy about it but i am XD... you know something i noticed. all of the authors say review its not that hard but they never review them selves so how can they tell you to? i review everything i read... unless i can't make it through the chapter... its usually something short but i still review. i find that it helps with my typing and i need as much help with that as i can get XD.

Thank you for those who reviewed I'm happy to read what you think. and thank you to those who read this but didn't review. thank you for at least looking at it.

I'd love to hear what you think about my story.

A/n after beta :So this took longer thenI expected to post... It was typed a long time ago BUUUUUT some one took forever to beta :stares pointedly:I have the next chapter writen already and part of chapter 5 written so you should expect to see them soon unless holly takes forever again...

Holly's note: Cara wanted me to write a note... probably cuz I was standing over her shoulder yelling 'YOU DIDNT CAPITILZE MY NAME!' XD.. so yes.. enjoy. I'll try to get the other chapters beta-ed soon.. maybe later tonight.. Maybe!.. >.>..

Cara(lackinglime123)


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I'm avoiding my updates so i can type this... one handed...so... I'm 15 now and I'm all happy XD... i was going to type this right after my birthday but i got hurt on my birthday so i couldn't and don't procrastinate you might have to do it one handed. i fell down the stairs and almost broke my arm, sprained my wrist, and did something to my shoulder... i have the weirdest reaction to pain... i laugh and I'm smiley and like yeah XD... i was laughing at the irony in the er XD the only bone I've ever broke was my little toe and i did it the Friday after we celebrated my birthday which was Friday may 13th XD it was almost a year before this birthday XD... well it amused me.. ok so on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own it or them...

VM

'After I reunited the Browns, they decided to go to a motel for the night. The next morning they would have a friendly conversation with the police. I went to sleep but not before dad lectured me about how I could have been killed, I never think of the consequences, I'm selfish and I'm all he has.'

Veronica is lying in her dark room asleep. Keith had gotten a call that evening saying that one of the guys he was watching was on the move. He had to go after him.

Backup starts barking and digging at the door of Veronica's room. She wakes up, she sits up slowly then realizes why she woke up. She quickly grabs her tazer and her cell phone and gets out of bed. She looks out her window searching for anything unusual. There's nothing really out of place that she could see. She slowly walks to her door. She puts her ear up against it and listens. She hears Keith's bedroom door open.

"Backup you woke me up just because Dad came home." She whispers annoyed.

She opens her door and walks down the hall to talk to Keith. She walks up to his door and looks in. There's a man in Keith room. Veronica can't tell who it is but she can tell it's not Keith. He's wearing all black and has a smallish build. He is currently looking through Keith's closet. He has his back to Veronica. Veronica hears a board creek behind her. She grips the taser as she starts to turn around. Something hits her in the back of the head and she falls to the floor. She sees a brown boot then every thing goes black.

VM

Veronica wakes up. She is tied and gagged in a corner of a dark room. Her head hurts and the room is to dark to make out much around her. But from what she can tell there are cement brick walls and cement floor like a commercial building or a basement. She feels nauseated and dizzy like she has a concussion. It's deafly quiet like there's nobody around. She can't see the ceiling because it is so dark. Her face feels dry like it has dried blood on it. She's still wearing her pajamas, they're really dirty though. She feels stiff and sore. Her left arm hurts really bad, she thinks it might be broken. She doesn't know how long she's been unconscious it could have been hours or even days. The floors are slightly damp. She hears foot steps, they're in the corner to the right maybe twenty feet away. She starts to squirm in fear. A flash light turns on and Liam Fitzpatrick smirks down at her.

"That was a mean little trick you pulled earlier." He says. "Now we'll just have to hope you'll do. If not I'll still enjoy seeing the look on your face when you die." He says still smirking.

She makes a screechy squirmy sound, with fear in her eyes. He walks away laughing. She hears a door close and his laughter fades.

VM

Keith comes home after finally catching the guy not far from the border and bringing him to the police station. He sighs exhausted. He doesn't see Backup and he see's Veronica's door open and starts to panic. He walks over to her door and sees her bed is a mess but she's not in it. He doesn't see her pajamas where she normally leaves them when she gets up in the morning and plus it's Saturday she normally sleeps in. He walks over to her phone and dials her cell phone. He hears it ring down the hall near his room. He see's her cell phone and tazer on the floor, there's blood not far from it. He really starts to panic. He goes into his room and it is a mess there's tracked in mud. He hurries over to his phone and calls the police.

"911 dispatch" The operator picks up.

"My daughter was abducted." He says panicked.

"Are you sure?" The dispatcher asks.

"Yes" He says.

"Why do you think this?"

"Why don't you send someone over here and see for yourselves" He snaps.

"What's your address sir?"

He tells her then hangs up. He walks into Veronica's room and looks around. He calls for Backup. Someone knocks on the door. It's Wallace with Backup in hand.

"Have you seen Veronica?" Keith asks frantically.

"Um no. But I found backup wandering around outside. What happened to Veronica?" He asks starting to get worried.

Keith explains how he found the apartment. When the police arrive Wallace is making phone calls to everyone to ask if they have seen Veronica. Keith is talking Lamb explaining to him how he found the house. Lamb thinks it's nothing, that she probably ran away or maybe went out for breakfast. Being his usual self. Veronica's cell starts ringing. It's still on the ground where it was when Keith found it. There's an evidence number marking it. Stacks asks Lamb if he can answer it. Lamb nods.

"Are you sure she didn't sleep wit-, I mean at, someone else's house?" Lamb asks with a double meaning. Stacks walks over and says "He's asking for Keith" He says holding out the cell phone. Lamb reaches out and takes the phone before Keith can grab it. The person hangs up.

VM

A/n: I'd like to thank holly for typing out the last half of this for me.

please tell me what you think of this chapter. hate it? love it? like it?

i'd like to thank Holly(Dream-Of-A-Rose) for beta-ing this.

A/N After btea: No one reviewed the last chapter. I'm sad. I was thinking about not posting anything else but I decided that there has to be some one who is still interested and plus its fun to write. i have chapters 5,6,7 and 8 written Holly just needs to beta them. In a few chapters I rant in a authors note about not posting any more but don't worry i'm going to finish this. I wish that some one would have reviewed the last chapter because I really love hearing what you guys think but I'm going to continue posting this and hope that some one is reading this.

Cara (laclinglime123)


	5. Chapter 5

The room is dark, really really dark. Veronica is still tied up in the corner. She looks a little worse. Her cheek is sowlen and has a cut on it. She has a cut where they hit her on the back of her head. She is ninety present sure that she has a concussion and the rest of injuries devolped. She doesn't know exactually how long she has been there but she would guess that it's been at least a day. After Laim came in there that one time no one else has come down since. She is a little hungry but her fear over powers The feeling.

She trys to see if she can move at all. she trys to sit up but a wave of nasusia comes over her. she pauses on her albows painfully, then swallows and waits for the nasusia to pass. When it does she continues to sit up. She feels with her legs around the best she can, because her hands are tied behind her back so she can't do much. She trys to wiggle her hands free, but the ropes are to tight. She grabs the rope thats conected to the one tied around her hands, and she follows it behind her. she finds that it's connected to a rusty pipe in the cement wall behind her. She scoots towards the wall pushing with her legs, she feels a shooting pain go up her leg with each push.

She feels for the knot. it feels like who ever tied it just tied a bunch of simple knots. she works at the knot. the knot feels old, like it hasn't been untied in a while. Its slightly damp too. it hurts her fingers, but she gets part of the knot untied. She hears some one coming. She hears a click like some one unlocking a door. The door that Liam Fitzpatrick had used to enter the room opens. A light beem, like from a flash light, is shined on her face, and she is temperally blinded by the light.

"Looks like some one woke up" A voice said, it made her skin crowl. she isn't sure weather it was his voice that made her skin crowl, or the situation that she is in. She didn't reconize the voice. Veronica assumes that its a Fitzpatrick, but she isn't sure. He steps forward and reaches behind her head, taking her gag off. she hadn't even noticed that she was wearing one. She guesses that she was to focused on getting her hands untied, to pay attention.

Veronica stays quiet, glaring at the spot where she assumes his head is.

"You know I don't think that we've been formaly interoduced. I'm Sean Fitzpatrick." The flashlight holder says, moving the flash light, like he's swiching hands, never taking it off of her face.

Veronica still doesn't say anything.

The light lowers, like Sean fitzpatrick is squating down. "You know when some one interduces themselves its polite to interduce yourself in return."

Veronica continues to glare.

"You know you'd think that you'd be nicer to me considdering what I could do to you." Sean Fitzpatrick says hinting. when she still doesn't answer him he back hands her across the face. When she crys out in pain he laughs then turns out the flashlight.

Veronica hears his foot steps heading away from her towards the door he used when he came in. When the door closes she feels water running down her cheek. She realizes it's her tears. Then she brakes into sobs, crying for the first time since she was captured. She feels the new pain in her right cheek and all the pervious injuries. She feels a pain in her right ankel she doesn't remember when she hurt her ankel but it feels like its at least sprained. Her headache is worse then it was before. It feels like theres a 10,000 pound animal on her head. She realizes that she may never see her Dad again or Wallace or even that stupid school. That she may never brake into Clemmon's office again. That she may never ask Weevil for a favor again. that she may never see Logan again. that she may never cut down another kid from the flagpole. that she may never ask Mac for help with a case, to hack into some ones email. that she'll never be able to tell logan that she still loves him...

Veronica crys almost sliently so that the Fitzpatricks' won't hear. She realises that pittying herself isn't helping her excape. She she grabs the knot again, and starts pulling at every pice of of the knot she can hoping that one of them losens. she finally feels the knot start to loosen. she's happy about that. she trys to see anything in the room, that might help her know what room she is in, but she can't see two feet in front of her face. the wall behind her is sement brick its painted white. the floors are a dark color. maybe black, maybe blue, maybe gray. she Ununties the rope on the wall and then starts to unwrap it from the pipe. once she finishes she painfully brings her hands under neeth her and around her legs so her hands are infrount of her, and she has a better sence of what the knot is like. She trys to see the knot but it's to dark all she can see is the out line of it.

The knot around her hands are frayed, like they were untied and tied alot. She feels for the end of the rope. When she finds it she follows the the rope up to the knot. she feels that the goes under another part of the rope. she trys to guess which string she should pull on. she pulls on one and it tightens the knot, but when she pulls on the other the rope sticking out gets shorter. she feels releaf that she finally got part of it untied. she feels the rest of the knot, as she pulls on parts of the knot it wares down on her fingers more then the one tied to the pipe, making her fingers hurt more. Its nothing compaired to the rest of the pain she's in but it still hurts. its like when you get a really deep cut and a scrape. You have two different kinds of pain one a stinging burning pain and the other is an ache. The deeper one hurts bad, but the scrape is the pain you notice more. The ropes tighten around her wrist again, but she gets another part of the knot loose. she pulls the rope that was going threw the one she loosened. She continued to work at the knot. After a very long time she finaly gets another part of the knot untied and then moves to work on hte next.

'So they kidnap me, tie me up, and beat me, couldn't they be nice enugh tie the ropes loosly I mean its like none of the crimanals are curtious any more, its like they don't want me to get away or something.'

She starts to unwrap her hands from the rope. Once she finishes she flexes her hands to get the blood moving again, then she stands up and feals the wall to her left. its slightly damp form what she thinks is condensation, but she can't be sure. She keeps walking while fealing along the wall. She walks into a table or something. It might be a counter. She feals along it. she finds a plug on the back wall, it has only one thing pluged into it. She follows it up and it feels like a long rectangle, half of it's medel, half of it's plastic, it feels like a floresent light. She feels for the swich and turns it on. she is blinded by the light. she waits for her eyes to adjust to the light. She looks around the room. It looks like a bacement or a industral room. Its all sament. The cealing beams are vissible. There is a table right next ot the door its the only door in the room.

She had run into a counter and it had cupboards under it and over it. There are boarded windows about a little higher then eye level, there are two windows in the room, one opesit of the door, and one oppsit of the wall she was tied to. She walks over to the door and lissens. She can't hear anything but she trys to look thrugh the door crack, but it is blocked by something she slowly reaches for the door knob as if they could see her or hear her moving. She trys the door knob, but its locked so she walks over to cupboards and looks thrugh them, to see if there is anything she could use to jam the door shut. She finds a bounch wood wedges, and a hammer.

She brings them over to the door and starts to hammer them in all along the bottem of the door. She knows that it probably won't stop them from getting in but it might slow them down. She walks over to one of the windows with the hammer. She trys to pry one of boards off, but the angle is wrong. She looks around the room, trying to see if there is anything to stand on. She sees the table and walks over to it. She puts some weight on it with her hands, testing it to see if it will hold her weight. it doesn't give out, but its shaky. She moves it over towards the window. She climbs on it, and trys she gets one of the boards off again, it gives. she looks out the crack she pried open. the sun is up but its shadowed, like its eather dawn or sunrise. she prys the window the rest of the board off. it makes a loud cladder as it hits the ground. She looks out the window again. The window is about 15 feet above the ground.

Veronica hears some one running towards the door she continuse to pry the next board off. the person unlocks the door. Veronica gets the second board off she hurrys and works on the third. The person trys to open the door, but it doesn't buge. She hears the person yell for some one. She gets the last board off, and then runs over to get the rope. She brakes the rest of the glass away, on the already parscally broken window. Then ties the rope to the leg of the table and throws it out the window. she climbs on to the rope. she hears some one kick open the door, and start shooting at her.

She quickly climbs down the rope. When she reaches the end of the rope, she looks down. The ground is still 8 feet away. She jumps. She lands on her feet, and feels another shooting pain up her leg. it starts hurting twice as much as it was before. She glances at her ankle for the first time. It's swolen really bad. She curses herself for not looking sooner. She looks around to see where she is. She's at a warehouse. She doesn't reconize it, but its doubtable she would reconise any warehouse because they all look pretty similer, but this one seems pretty out of the way.

She can't see any building. Theres three ways to travel on the roads strate, left, or right. she limps quickly across the parking lot. She hears more gun shots being shot in her direction. She gets to the end of the parking lot and looks back because the gun shots have stoped. She turns to the right and takes off running. She runs till she gets to something she can hide behind or in. She finds a old car that was abanded in a patch of trees. It looked like it was crashed into the tree it was wraped around some time in the past.

She climbs in threw the open driver's door and looks around the car. She opens the glovebox, but its empty. She climbs into the back seet and sits with her leg proped up on the middle front seat, so the swelling will go down. She looks back at the warehouse she sees three cars exit all going different directions. She ducks down as the car passes. She quickly looks up to make sure they're gone then everything goes black...

VM

A/n okay the first part of this chapter was written in the waiting room at the hospital where my dad was having surgey on his neck. I'm sad. I posted the third chapter and no one reviewed. If no one reviews the 4 chapter when I post it I'm thinking about not posting this so this might not get read by any one, but Holly. I mean I didn't even get to reply to the reviews and I love replying to them. Its so fun. i'm a dork, but i'm okay with that. I might just keep posting it till I'm done with this story even if no one reviews, but I'm not sure. I will finish this story I'm just not sure if you guys still want ot read it and yeah... I love hearing what you guys think of my story weather its good or bad I still love hearing what you think.

A/n 10/1/06: I'm so, so sorry about not posting this sooner, but i do have an excuse. So I was waiting for Holly to beta this and like a month and a half ago she up and decides that she isn't going to beta this. so i spent the last month and a half trying to find a beta. I'm not going to stop posting this story. I already finished writing this while i was waiting for Holly to beta this chapter.

So anyway I need a beta. I went over this one my self but it still isn't good enough. If any one wants to be my beta for the rest of the story, tell me in your review.

Disclamer: I don't own Veronica Mars. if i did I don't think that the show would be this good.

A/n when i first wrote the chapter: OMG I was all sad that they made Cassidy the phyco murder. I like Cassidy. He was one of my favorite people on that show. I was all like no no no no no no when I read his name on the picture I mean come on why did they have to have it be him why not Dick I mean I don't like him as much... though he isn't smart enough to do that, but it would have been twist. I can see what every one would have said 'Dick does have the brains' XD... oh, or, or why not lamb?... I know why they didn't kill off some one that you didn't like. They wanted a reaction and they got it. Big time. Every one liked him... when I was wathcing it I knew that he didn't kill Mac. He actually cared about her. Omg when he blew up the plane in the back of my mind I knew that they didn't kill Keith, but that was only the lodgical part of my brain the rest of it was freaking out like 'OMG WHY! he adds humor and and the show won't be the same with out him omg!'... or at least something like that... mkay I need ot watch the BB game. go cavs!

please review

Cara (LackingLime123)


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica is standing in the center of a room. The room has red walls with balloons painted on them. The floor is a rich blue. There is no ceiling it just goes on forever. Veronica looks to her left and sees Lilly. Lilly walks over to the wall and starts to trace one of the balloons with her finger.

"How ya been Veronica?" Lilly looks over her shoulder while still feeling the painted balloon. "Well obviously not very good considering you're here." Lilly continues.

"Am I-... am I dead?" Veronica asks

Lilly laughs and glances over her shoulder again at Veronica. "oh my god you should have seen your face" Lilly sobers and then says "No. at least not yet." Lilly gets a sad look in her eye then adds "It's your choice weather you die. You can lie there fighting for your life for hours till you get tired of fighting and give up... or you just want to die and you let go." Lilly moves her hand down the balloon and then down the string. She grabs the string and the wall disappears she is holding the balloon in front of the Lilly Kane memorial at the school. "You think that every one in this place hates you." Lilly turns around and the sky above them is red. "A lot of people like you now, Veronica." She points over to the wall next to her memorial appears a plaque that says Veronica Mars and has her birth date but no death date. "You are loved by a lot of people Veronica. If you die you won't ever know that for your self but you have to do something that I wasn't able to." Lilly disappears and Veronica is now alone in a field. She looks up and sees a yellow balloon in the red sky. It doesn't seem weird that the sky is red, but it seems weird that it doesn't seem weird.

Veronica starts walking forward. She hears something. It's an engine of a car. She turns around and sees a clown version of the car that had driven by. She starts to run but she realizes that she's tied to a wall, a cement wall. She looks around and she's no longer in the field, she's back in the room. She still can hear the car. She hears gunshots and she can hear a voice. It is repeating something but the voice is to far away to understand. She quickly starts to untie the ropes but as she gets one part done another part appears. The ropes are orange, a really bright orange. She continues to hear the car getting closer and the gun shots getting louder. She closes her eyes and let's go of the rope.

When she opens her eyes she is no longer in the room. Now she is in her apartment its dark she can hear Backup barking from inside her room. Backup all the sudden stops barking she hears something from Keith's room. She walks down the hall and sees his door. It's closed. She hears struggling from the inside.

"Veronica!" she hears Keith yell. She tries to open the door but it won't budge she hears the scream of her father. She starts pounding on the door. She feels her hand hit something wet. She steps back and looks at the door. The door has blood running out of all sides of it, it runs down the door from the top, it seeps in from the sides, and it runs under the door. She backs away, frightened. She hears a clown car honk, she assumes that it's the Fitzpatricks' clown car and starts to run down the hall towards the living room. She hears it coming closer. She reaches the front door she opens it and is on the beach. Wallace is flying a model air plane. He looks over at her and waves. The water behind him is purple, the sand is teal. She waves back to him and starts to walk over to him. He starts to back away from her as she gets closer. She sees a look of fear in his eyes. Just as she catches up to him he trips and hits his head on a rock she sees his blood running out from under his head. She collapses to her knees, tears running down her face, she is in his blood, it's everywhere, and it's unavoidable. She hears the car again. She quickly stands up and runs to where her car is parked. She gets in and starts it.

"Hey!" she hears a familiar voice yell. "You aren't supposed to start it when my hands are in it." She sees Weevil walk around the car. He is smiling slightly. She smiles back. She looks at his hands and notices that they aren't there. Her smile is gone now. "Well V, would you look at that." Weevil collapses to the ground never having fear or pain in his eyes. Veronica quickly gets out of the car and runs over to him. He still has a slight smirk on his face but he is cold. She hears a car start and looks over to see where the noise came from. She sees a car that's covered in a tarp start moving towards her. The tarp all the sudden gets blown off and she sees all the Fitzpatrick's crammed in to the clown car all in clown makeup and the outfits, but they looked bad like they weren't happy faces exactly. They had this look in their eyes that made them look evil. One was wearing a cloak. It looked up and it was Liam Fitzpatrick. He smirked.

Veronica quickly stands up and runs out of the shop. On the other side of the door is the journalism room. Mac is sitting at one of the desks. She looks up and smiles Veronica walks over but then stops. She looks around.

"What? Afraid that some ones going to jump out and kill you." she hears Mac say jokingly.

Veronica looks over to her, a ghost of a smile on her face. "Something like that" she says quietly so Mac doesn't hear. She walks over to the computer that Mac is sitting at. She looks at the screen. There's a big picture on it. It's of Mac. Mac on the screen moves and she realizes that it's a webcam. She keeps looking at and she notices that the monitor is teal, the chair Mac is sitting in is yellow, and behind her is all red. She looks back at the picture of Mac and she sees on the computer screen a worm is eating its way across the screen. It slithers over to Mac and then looks directly at Veronica, winks then it bites Mac's head. Blood sprays across the screen she looks at Mac and a big part of her head is gone, like when a worm takes a bite out of a leaf on a cartoon. She looks back at the computer screen and she sees the picture of a clown car start moving. She notices that her Mom is in the car now too. She is the only female in the car. She looks like the rest. Her hair is blown backwards, like it is a flame. It's red now. Veronica stares for a second then runs towards the door.

Veronica is in Neptune Grand. She is in Duncan's room, which Logan is staying in. She sees Logan sitting on the couch playing his Xbox. He doesn't look up from it, he just ignores her. She starts to walk over to him. She sees that he knows that she is there. She looks at what he's playing. It looks like its halo but all the bad guys are her. She realizes that he hates her, hates her for breaking up with him hates her for going back to his best friend, hates her for not loving him enough to stay together. She feels water running down her cheek. Logan pauses the game and walks over to her. Instead of stopping he just walks past. He doesn't even look at her. He is walking to the kitchen. She sees him open the fridge. She walks over to him. She notices that there's a dart board with picture frame mounted on the middle of it. She looks closer at the picture frame and notices that in it is a picture of her. She notices that the darts have hearts for tails. Not one dart is even close to the picture. In fact there isn't one with in ten feet of it. She keeps walking towards Logan. He doesn't look up. The cupboards are red. She accidentally kicks a dart that was on the floor; it fly's up and hits him straight in the heart. He starts bleeding. There's blood everywhere. He looks up at her then down to where she got his heart. He slowly collapses to his knees, not breaking eye contact as he goes down. She runs over to him. Just before she gets there the Fitzpatrick's clown car pulls right in front of her blocking her from reaching Logan. She starts to run away, but then stops realizing that everyone she has ever cared about has died, or stabbed her in the back. She turns around and looks at the clown car. She smirks then closes her eyes and runs forward. She keeps running and running. She doesn't feel her self hit the clown car. She opens her eyes and she is kneeling next to Logan. There is blood everywhere. She starts to cry. She lays her head down on his chest. She feels pressure on the back of her head. She opens her eyes and its Logan and he has his hand on the back of her head, petting it. He stands up. The dart still in his chest and walks over to a teal line on the floor she looks up from the line and realizes that it's in front of the dart board. He throws one and she is worried that it will miss.

It does by about 6 inches. He signals her to come over then picks up another one. Veronica walks over and hugs him still crying. He throws the dart and it hits the picture right in the heart. She looks up and she sees her Dad, Wallace, Weevil, and Mac all standing around her...

VM

A/n Before beta-ing: That chapter was so much fun to write XD. Its official I love writing dream scenes. I was thinking about stopping it as had written in the last chapter but I've decided that this story is to fun to write to end and I love it. I think that I enjoy writing this more then you guys enjoy reading it XD. You know what sucks I haven't seen any episode besides the last few and the first one of this season... I have read them but it's not the same... But omg did you notice all the hints that they drop in the first episode of this season I mean omg! There are so many... mkay I have written two chapters today and I need to put my clothes away then go to bed XD.

A/N after Betaing: omg i can finally get this out:dances: I'd like to say thank you to all of the people who reviewed my story so far.

So thanks to :** LoVe Grl, BeccyJose, Catslove17, vm1fan225, _Logan_, _obsessedlikenever_, _DANCERS51_, _MackeyPac_, sk8erchick121, ilovegilmoregirls319, fictionluver777, _haley_, JaysBaby, Angel Monroe, Buffycoo999, yegbb10, Storyteller906, luvlogan-sara, lapdogdesign34, _Jessica_, and livingArtemis. **If i forgot you i'm sorry. i know i sent out personal review replys to every one i could, but some of the anon. ones didn't leave there email so yeah i htought i'd say that in here...

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars nor have I ever claimed that I did.

I'd like to thank my new Beta Hayle (Hayleeee). You did a wonderful job... and i'll send you the next chapter in a bit.

Please review

Cara (LackingLime123)


End file.
